


Invidia

by Lapomponette



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapomponette/pseuds/Lapomponette
Summary: As a viewer and reader, I am a Brienne and Jaime shipper. But as a writer, Cersei keeps haunting my mind so I needed to get this out of my system. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, enjoy !





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a viewer and reader, I am a Brienne and Jaime shipper. But as a writer, Cersei keeps haunting my mind so I needed to get this out of my system. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, enjoy !

 

 _I want you. I want to be you… Brother._ Cersei couldn’t help but frown at the thought.

Captivated by his twin sister and used to anticipate each and every one of her demands, Jaime didn’t miss one bit of her expression. But he was surprised to read something like… What was it? Disgust?

“Cersei? What’s going on?”

For a second, Cersei couldn’t hide her inner feeling and she let her hatred toward her brother shine through her gaze. Jaime’s heart skipped a bit. But Cersei kept riding him and kissed him deeply, drowning his worries into this crave for lust that was driving them insane for years now.

If her brother could read her, Cersei could read him too and the last thing she wanted was for him to notice her lingering feeling. But the sex feverish haze couldn’t hide the truth to her anymore: today she recognized the sour taste of dust in her mouth. Envy.

Against her better judgment, the twin sister couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. She was the Queen of Westeros for the Seven Gods. How could she be jealous of her own brother who was her champion, a knight devoted to her, who worshipped her and who could kill for her? She was better than him. She couldn’t be jealous of him.

And yet… Envy was an old friend of her. It started the day when as a child, Cersei was discovered at the training ground, holding a sword. Knowing that such activities were improper for a young lady, she used her brother’s clothes and even cut her long golden curls. At the time, nobody could tell them apart except for their attire and their mane.

Cersei spent the day on horses and spared, just like the mighty warriors of her books. But Jaime put an end to all this. He showed up for his sword practice and instead of playing along and hiding, until his sister could explain, he just came up to her and laughed at her. Laughed to her face. How could he? Wasn’t he supposed to be her soulmate? The only one who could read her heart?

In one swift move, the guards took the young girl right to her father. Jaime tried to stop them while Cersei struggled and screamed, both well aware of the punishment to come. But they were not strong enough to fight against trained soldiers.

Sentenced to the whip, Cersei had to stand on her knees, hands upon her head while the leather’s bites came upon her bare thighs. Holding her tears, Cersei didn’t know which one hurt her the most: the lashes or her brother’s betrayal. The following months, Cersei gave Jaime the silent treatment. Full of guilt, her brother couldn’t stand it but nothing from his threats to his pleas could yield her. A cold anger was running through her veins.

The reckoning took a shape the Cersei nor Jaime would have foreseen. Given that Cersei started to menstruate, her septa taught her everything there was to know about husband and wife, while her father looked for alliances that would benefit the Lannister’s house. Many men young and old, kept asking for a stay at Casterly Rock, just to have a glance at Cersei’s beauty. Cersei knew the effect she had on men but she also discovered her brother’s restlessness each time she showed a hint of interest toward her suitors.

Jaime couldn’t understand nor agree to live with the queen of ice while his sister, his twin sister, gave such heated glances or warm smiles to those fucking strangers. Jaime couldn’t give a damn to his father’s plans so one day he pinned his sister against a wall asking for an explanation.

It has been a long time since the twins were physically close to each other, so close that their intertwined breaths could fondle their skin just like the wind. It dawned to them that they were not mirroring each other anymore. Cersei didn’t have the muscular strength to her brother nor Jaime had the curves of his beloved sister. As he was looking Cersei from head to toe, Jaime took a long sip of her smell. When her brother’s eyes finally reach her own, his green gaze darkened and she knew. She knew how his debt will be paid and it was just at an arm length. She reached for her due. She kissed him right here and there.

Who was laughing now? Cersei couldn’t get enough of her brother’s panting and moaning while she was fucking him. Oh the hold she had over him was so sweet to her ear. Jaime might be the deadly Kingslayer to the world, feared and judged by others, but squeezed between her thighs and buried deep inside her, his strength was all hers.  She couldn’t be him but she definitely owned him.


End file.
